a great life
by Ayano Kajitani
Summary: Ayano and ayato is a twins they have a little sister name akari she is so bitchy their parents are going to live on america living with their en their cousins,ace,sabo,luffy and law come and when they come back to school with them ayato and ayano,mostly ayano are going to be bullied.will they survived or getting more bullied?find out!
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Chapter 1

Character :

-ayato kajitani (10 years)

-ayano kajitani (10 years)

-portgas (10 years)

-sabo (10 years )

-monkey (10 years )

-my friends (you don't need to know their names :p,by the way they are tens too)

Ayano P.O.V.

today my parents and my little sister is going to my grandparents house on japan for 9 month,so they must pack all of their things."ayato,ayano take care our home and be safe we are going " my mom said." Mom! Why cant i fucking stay with them too?!" My sister used to be a nice and polite little girl,but since her bitchy friend teach her something that a little girl should not do or said she become as bitchy as her and ayato hate her so much.a week ago ayato punch and then slap her because she slaps me just when i said the thing she do isn't right. "No because you probly will cause them prblem and not helping them with anything so you must go with us " mom said and she get very angry so she quickly go to the car "oh yeah!your cousins will stay with you guys for the next months so be good with them! Bye!" Dad said and give ayato the house they said their good bye once again and left. When we came in ayato and me sigh in a relief."phew i don't want that bitch stay with us she is so bossy and sassy!"ayato said "i agreed maybe she would make us do many things to her but that will never happen ne nii-chan?" I aks him he nod and said " lets prepare every thing dad just message me and said that they are our distance cousins and we need to make everything look neat!" I nod and said " i will clean the second floor and you clean the first kay?" I said to nod and we start to clean

time skip~

*Knock* *knock* *knock*

"I'll open it" i said to i open it i see some people i guessinv our distance cousins."yo!"they said to is a boy with freckless on his cheeks and have a black wears orange t-shirtand black pants and a shoe-sandals.

While the other black haired boy wear a straw have a scar under his left also wears a red t-shirt similiar to the other black haired boy with a blue end of the pants have some white furry things (sp?)and sandals.

There is another boy that have blonde hair with a noble like hat and a suit that looks like noble and a pair of has a gap on his theeth.

"Hello my name is sabo they are luffy amd ace" sabo said pointing to each of them."hello my name is ayano nice to meet are my distance cousins right?" I aks him he nods and i let them come in "onii-chan!come and greet our cousins!"i shout to him.i heard a faint yes and he come look at them and said "yo! What is your name?my name is ayato and don't you dare filrt with ayano" he said with a scary gulp and nod ' _such an over-protecttive brother_ 'i tought "anyway, now you guys can put your things on your room upstairs you can choose since it have six room (two of it is mine and ayato).oh!and don't use the spare room!it's for our other cousins kay?bye!" I said while closing my door.i take a bath wear my pajamas (i don't know how to spell !)then go to sleep.

 **Author notes:**

 **Sorry this is what ayano wears:a red tank top,an orange girlish jacket,blue skirt and black ussualy wear sandals.**

 **What ayato wears:a red tank top,a darker shade of orange jacket,darker blue short pants and he ussualy wears sandals to.**

 **Their eyes is brown only ayato's is the darker shade of brown and their hair is red.**

 **Sabo:ayano is so cute!**

 **Ayato:don't you dare to touch her!**

 **Sabo:suuure!**

 **Ayato:argh!you are pissing me off!**

 **Ayano:And they start to fight*sweatdrop* anyway...**

 **Ace,Ayano,Luffy:thank you for reading!bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 law comes

Ayano P.O.V.

I wake up from the chirping bird outside then i look to my clock,it read 5 o'clock. "*sigh* i wake up to early" i said to my i go to my bathroom to take a bath.i get out of the shower and got myself to my usual clothes (if you don't know them go to the previous chapter).i sit down on my bed and take out my ipod and earphones.i search my favorite song by rin and len kagamine childish war then i lie down and i feel my eyes start to close and black conssumed me.

Time Skip

I wake up and relise i just fall asleep.i look to my left to see it's already 7 o'clock i get out of my room to see if everyone has wake up or i go out, i hear a yawn from down stairs and look to see ace sitting on the sofa half asleep.i smile and tip toe to the i change my music on the ipod become natsu matsuri dance ver by hatsune miku and start to cook some i'm done i take six plate and put the pancakes on more is for our cousin who will come today.i go to the living room and wake up ace."ace! Wake up i made some break fast so hurry up and eat" he jolt up when i said food and imideatly go to the kitchen.i giggle and see um...ace with pinkish cheeks? _'Nah maybe only my imagination or...he has a fever?!'_ i imidiatly put my hand on ace forehead and see his face become redder."oh my gosh!did you have a fever ace? Your face is so red!" I said to him worriedly "yeah i'm ok" he said and start to eat.i sit next to him and start eating my pancakes.

Ace P.O.V.

My face feels hot as she sit next to ever said that if your face feels hot when you see a girl and you felt butterfly on your stomach thats means you are in love! I can't belive that i feels that for my own nephew."ace,i will go upstairs to wake up the others kay?" She said "okay!" I said while grinning she smile and go upstairs _'ugh i think i fall for her and her smiles is so cute.i hope she feels the same for me'_ i tought.

Ayano P.O.V.

After evryone go down i watch at the living suddenly there is a knock on the evryone is eating i go to the door hoping it would be _him_. When i open the door i look to see law standing there while smiling a little.i grin and glomp him until we fall chuckles and get up while helping me too. "Come in law! I already make some breakfast for you and i will help you putting your things in your room!" I said while smiling happily and let him in."oh yeah law there is our distance come here yesterday evening."i said while lead him upstairs to his room."you will meet them later after we unpacked your things kay?" I said and smiled at him he smiles and start to unpacked his things when someone shout "WHO THE HELL IS HIM?!" When i look back i see...

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hey guys,i'm back hope you like my story and sorry for not explaining law looks i hope you know his look if not you can aks me kay? ;)**

 **Oh also who do you think should be with ayano?law,ace,sabo,or luffy? Please vote!**

 **Sabo:i'm sure the one who shout is ace.**

 **Ace:not right!**

 **Ayato:ace you bastard!don't you ever said you love my sister!**

 **Ayano:onii-chan! Calm down!**

 **Law:heh! I belive she loves me because she helps me more!**

 **Ace: no she love me more!**

 **Law:no she love-**

 **Ayano: stop it you two you will not make another fight kay?**

 **All:anyway thank you for reading and don't forget to vote!**


End file.
